This project examines the usefulness of cross-cultural films from existing archives for studying the nature of caregiver-infant interactions in different cultures. Sixteen sequences of caregiver-infant interaction from films of Fais, an island in Micronesia, have been identified for pilot analysis. A system for continuous coding of non-verbal social behaviors of caregivers and infants has been developed. These films will be compared with films of American caregivers and infants of approximately the same ages in public settings.